Bluu Falcon
"What your only seven? Well tough luck kid I am only five! Now stop you usless crying and come with me. I am going to teach you how to be a man. Have you ever held a sword before?" Bluu Falcon Introduction Bluu Falcon, the master penguin swordsman. He is also the adopted father of Crimson Flacon, who he found when he was a child of 7 on a ship reach. He is also the true captain of the Red Cap pirates, but the world government has him down as a pet. Appearance Blue Falcon is a Penguin with peg leggs, a black coat with purple wings sewed to it, blue skin, and a yellow beak. He also carries around two swords one made from volcanic rock and the other a volcanic gemstone. Personality Bluu does not like winning. He can not stand it. If you have time to cry then you have time to work on your problem. In Bluu mind crying is only a waste of time and is reserved for babies alone. Bluu loves swordsmenship. Swordsmenship is the greatest thing ever invented on the planet to him. The day he learned swordsmenship was the day he accended from being a lowly beast to a dimi god, his words mind you. Like all the Domo Penguin's Bluu Falcon is vicious. When he starts fighting he does not stop till his opponent bleeds. This however came a problem when he was trying to teach Crimson swordsmenship. Luckly Crimson survived. Bluu loves stories. He likes to hear peoples life stories and to tell people his own. He can go on and on about his days as a young swordsman.. Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship Bluu Flacon '''uses ''Alphebet Swordsmenship''. Alphebet Swordsmenship is a sword style that makes all of their slashes in the shape of letters in the english Alphebet. Depending on the skill of the master each letter could be a completly diffrent attack. Bluu can use all the letters, however he uses ten of them more often than the others. *A '''- Bluu charges forward and cuts two / \ into the opponent. He then comes across with a double - slash finishing the letter. He does this so fast that his opponent thinks it was all in one go *C - Bluu creates a C shape slash using the water in the air. The slahs is essentialy pressurized water given an edge and sent forward *''E ''- E is only done when there is lighting in the sky. Bluu holds his blade up to the air and attracts the lightning. The lighting then channels into his blades which he then shoots out as a gigantic E. *'F' - F is another flying slash move. F is done when Bluu swings his sword so fast that the friction causes the air to catch on fire. That fire is the pressure and shoot out as a flying F shaped flying slash the exsplodes when it come into contact with an object. *G - G is a flying strike move. Bluu stabs his sword forward with enough force too send a wind stabbed letter G at his opponent. *L - L is a power type swordsmen move. L is done when Bluu cuts into a object with both of his sword. The slash usually starts from the top of his opponents head. He cleaves through their body. Once he reaches half way he stops and then slashes to the right finish his attack by cutting a L through their body *O - O is done when Bluu freely spins his body around. The move creates a massiver twister in which Bluu is the center. The winds draw in his opponet as his blade cuts them to shreads. When the move is finish ther is a O cut into the ground. *Q - Q despite being a sword move is not a cutting attack. Q is simmilar to O as Bluu begins to spinn his body at a elevated speed, but instead of staying on the ground he launches forward the wind erupts behind him as he flies forward. Before Bluu hits his opponet he stops and swings his sword. The blades cut thorugh the ground creating two massive slashes that cut around the opponent forming for a brief moment a funnel. The Funnel keeps the air that Bluu brough along from escaping to the sides and forces it all to go forward slamming into his enemy. The move sends his Oppoent flyinng into the sunset. *X - Bluu cuts a X quicly in the air or on his opponet body. The air however forms a flying slahs that sends the X shooting forward. *Y -- Unlike the other moves is not shaped like the letter, the Y'' is not shapped like a Y. The Y Slash comes out as a single ring of slicing particals. This move has two variations. The first comes out as a single yellow ring that exspands from around Bluu. This flying slash is created around him and designed to slice a big group of people surrounding him. The second variation the ring is created infront of Bluu. THe ring flies forward at astonishing speeds and slices the opponent before they realize it. *Z - Z is Bluu fastes sword attack. The attack begins with Bluu takeing a step back and crossing his blades into a X in front of himself. Then suddenly Bluu dashes forward. The swordsmen then suddenly disappear as he moves so fast that the human eye can not pick him up. Bluu appears again on the opposite side of the swordsmen. The letter Z then appears on the targets body as three massive gashes suddenly burst open. Physical Strength Bluu can push a iceberg alone Devil Fruit Tori Tori no Mi, Model Domo Penguin '''Summary,Turns the user into a Domo Penguin Type, Zoan Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King History Bluu was a up and comeing swordsman when he was 3 years of age. He had left his home and began testing his metal around the world. In the past he had crossed blades with some of the greatest swordsmen. He even had the pleasure of fighting Vista himself. Bluu young swordsmen days came to an end when he faced '''''The World Greatest Swordsman Dracual Mihawk when he was five years old. The battle between Mihawk and Bluu lasted for almost half a day, but Bluu ended up makeing a mistake. He doged left when he should have went right and Mihawk ended up choping off his legs. From there Bluu fell into the sea and nearly drowned. This battle nearly ended his swordsmen days. Category:Animal Category:Swordsmen Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Pirate Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Red Cap Pirates